Shadow of my Friend
by SadieStone
Summary: Lewis and Simon are on the run, but when something goes horribly wrong, Lewis sacrifices himself for Simon and the Shadow of Israhel crew to escape. Months later, they are ready to fight, but not ready for what they find. Yogscast Shadow of Israhel fanfic. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

Death of a Friend

Simon

I looked over at Lewis as we ran down the hallways, twisting this way and that, sprinting from Israphel. His taunts echoed through the cave. I cut another look and noticed Lewis was sorta stummbling. "Lewis?" I asked. "I'm fine" He said "Just a scratch on my leg."

I cut a look down, and almost stopped dead in my tracks. Lewis was bleeding quite badly from his right leg, and I remembered Creeper Boss exploding far to close to him for my likeing. "Just a scratch my ass!" I yelled.

"I'm fine" He repeated, then suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side, just barely missing a arrow. "See?" He asked, sorta laughing. "I'm fine!" He smiled at me, and the pushed me down the hall again, the second he took a glance back.

He refused to let me see. But everytime he looked back himself, he pushed me faster and he flinched more. "We need a place to hide and get you treated!" I demanded. "I said I'm fine, Simon! What we need to concentrate on is getting to the ship docks! They're waiting for us. We can escape there." He stummbled more and almost lost his balance. I was finally able to take a look back, but saw nothing. "Lewis, we need to stop. Catch your breath."

Lewis shook his head "They're coming. And fast."

"But I don't see anyone!"

"You can't see them!"

"Oh, And you can?"

He suddenly stopped and grabbed both of my shoulders, forcing me to look into his eyes. He looked so terrified "Yes" He breathed "I can see them. And we have to go. Now!" He pushed me to get me running again, and I sprinted as fast as I could. He stayed close, but was quickly stummbling more and more.

Finally, we broke into the sunlight and I heard the calls of all of our friends on the ships. "Come!" Fumblemore called. "We've got to get going!" The skylords yelled. "Simon, jump!" Lewis yelled.

Without hesitating, I jumped as high as I could, and as soon as I did, an explosion happened right where I was. "I told you they were getting close!" He said. "Now run!"

I rolled and sprinted again. I got to the ship, and climbed abord, but looked back in horror to see Lewis hit off by a hidden enemy.

He hit the docks hard, but didn't hesitate to roll and an axe appeared right where his head was. He looked over where a bag of sand was. "What is he doing, man!?" Swampy demanded "No one is there!"

"No, Theres someone there. But only _Lewis _can see them!" "Why?" They demanded "I don't know!" I said.

Lewis dived to the right and a splash happened right behind him in the water. He grabbed the sand and threw it.

It landed softly, but stuck to something, making an outline of five men.

"We can't get going!" Fumblemore shouted "We're stuck! I can't reach the line!"

Lewis perked up. I sucked in a breath. "Lewis!" I yelled "Don't you dare!"

He grinned and shrugged sheepishly "Sorry old Friend" He said, and then took a knife from his belt and quickly threw it.

It hit the ropes and cut them like butter. The wind was just right and it moved us instantly and fast. "No!" I screamed "We can't leave him!"

"How can we get to him man?" Swampy asked sadly "We're to far away now!"

I looked back at the docks, but saw no one. Confused, I looked around in the water, and instantly regreted my desison. Lewis was floating in the water, face down, dead man float, a bloodied spot on his back seeping through his coat.

"We'll avenge him" They all promised. "We will"

How wrong we all were.


	2. Three Months Later

Three Months Later

Simon

I walked slowly down the hallway, all of my friends beside me. We'd finally found Israphel, and we were ready to fight.

We looked down into through the grate, and I was forced the bite my tounge to keep from screaming.

No. No way in hell could this be happening.

Lewis was down there

But something was wrong. It was his eyes. They were vancant of any life. Any reason. He wore no armor, but he was covered with different weapons such as knifes, swords, bows and arrows, and he even had axes.

"It's worked well" Israphel laughed happily "What was supposed to be their savior is now my slave." Lewis did not react.

Israphel left the room, promising Lewis to be back soon.

I dropped down without a word to anyone and looked my old friend in the eyes "Lewis?" I asked. "Lewis, It's me. Simon? You're friend?"

Lewis didn't react.

"Come on man, Don't do this to me, say something! Please!" Lewis didn't even look at me. The others dropped behind me and also tried to talk to Lewis. None of us could get a reaction.

Suddenly, I saw his eyes flicker to behind me, and I swear I saw his mouth _move_. Almost like he was trying to talk to me...

"DROP!" I yelled. And we all hit the floor as arrows flew over our heads. We were up in an instant and facing Israphel.

"Aw, look at this. You want your friend back? Sorry, the only way that'll happen is when he's on the brink of death. And you wouldn't be able to save him fast enough even then. You should be happy. He's under lockdown right now. Unable to move. If he wasn't, He'd be killing you all right now. You know what, when your all dead, by his hands, I'll let him go. Let him look at his beautiful work. And then as he screams, I'll kill him."

"Bastard!" Fumblemore said. "Let him go!"

Israphel shrugged "Fine"

My eyes widened, and I quickly jumped out of the way as a sword passed by my head. "Lewis!" I yelled. Lewis didn't reply. He just readied his sword again. "There's no getting through to him" Israphel laughed.

He raised his sword again. I was backed into a corner, I had no escape. The sword started down.

"_Lewis! It's me!"_


End file.
